There are approximately 87,000 daily flights in the U.S. alone. Tourism statistics indicate that between 2005 and 2014, tourism doubled each year. It is estimated that approximately 26,000,000 parcels are loaded and unloaded along different airport zones each day. Most luggage is heavy for a typical airport employee and weighs at least 20 kg. The quantity of luggage being transported and the burdensome weight of luggage makes the loading and unloading of luggage a challenging endeavor for the airport authority.
Existing baggage handling is mostly done manually at different airports. Luggage is often accidently lost. Airport employees are sometimes injured during luggage handling. Luggage handling tends to slow down as the number of travelers increases. Luggage handling also tends to slow down during poor weather conditions. Due to the manual and laborious nature of baggage handling, many workers are involved in existing luggage handling processes. A solution that overcomes these challenges is desirable.